Dogs May Bite
by C.Rara
Summary: Lancelot really hates that woman and if he didn't get so much joy from annoying her at every given moment he'd probably have killed her by now. Too bad he just had to help save her 'damned Roman arse.'  extract from upcoming fic for char. development


**Dogs May Bite**

_AN: This scene came into my head a few nights ago and I've only worked on it briefly. The characters in it are my main concern, not how well (or let's face it in this case, how badly) it's written._

_What I would absolutely love is to have feedback on the characters in here because I have BIG plans for this plot. I was hoping to be able to fit this into the long fanfic but i'm slowly realising that it most definitely won't work. As such, i'm putting this up as a sort of 'deleted scene' of a story yet to be written, to see how people respond to the characters and their interactions. _

_This is just one point of their relationship of course, and the characters will be developed along with the long story (I don't like one dimensional characters but in this initial scene it was kind of necessary.) I'm worried she comes across as a bit of a Mary Sue in this but that will –hopefully- not be the case later on. So please tell me if you'd be interested in reading a long fanfiction featuring those two, and PLEASE tell me if you like/dislike any elements of the characters :D_

_Sorry, that notes gonna be as long as the fic soon!_

_-x-_

The harsh cacophony of agonised screams, angry shouting and cursing protests echoed around the town's hall. In fact, Lancelot thought bitterly, the noise was of such a magnitude that some woadish bastard was no doubt laughing down in the forest even at that very moment. Frowning, Lancelot lifted his tankard and gulped down a few mouthfuls of ale and clambered over a pile of bloody shirts, entering the makeshift hospital.

He saw Gawain sitting on the floor, resting his head against the wall and breathing heavily. He hadn't suffered any grievous harm, Lancelot knew, but had taken quite a shock when after the battle had been declared over a blue demon had leapt out of the tree, tackling him to the ground. Lancelot strode over and handed him the half-empty tankard. Gawain, without speaking, nodded his thanks and drained the jug in one long chug.

Lancelot crouched down next to him, still reeking of blood, and glanced around the hall. There were at least 50 injured men lying in the room with perhaps half that many beds. The lack of hospital- and lack of preparation of the sudden attack-meant that many local girls had been roped in to helping without the sufficient medical knowledge. Lancelot knew only too well the woman in charge of the care here and knew this must be irking her greatly.

At the back of the room Lancelot saw the source of the majority of the noise. Bors lay there hollering profanities that were making the maidens around him blush as they tried desperately to reattach his arm. Meanwhile he was sporting a very unattractive black eye, a head wound and a nasty looking if technically shallow slash all down his side.

The girls were clearly struggling in regards to the arm and Lancelot rolled his eyes. The eldest there would perhaps have been 19 and Bors was very adamant to be left in peace. The girls were never going to win.

"Go on" Gawain snickered, jerking his head over at the injured but verbose knight. "It may shut him up and leave those girls free to focus some of their energy on other deserving cases" he said, sniffing sadly for a moment and then looking up, grinning wickedly.

Laughing, Lancelot walked closer to the yelling.  
"Shut up, you girl." Lancelot smirked, striding over to Bors who let out a full new set of screamed swearwords and angry yells. One of the girls-she could pass for fourteen but could easily have been twelve-looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"You're doing a wonderful job" Lancelot lied with obvious insincerity "but unfortunately, he's clearly a pansy..."

"Pansy? Pansy! Even with one arm and me guts falling out of me lad I could take you on, lad. You want to try it? I don't even need a sword, I'll kill you with my own damned fist."

Lancelot laughed loudly and it was this that, for the first time, caught Alaina's attention that Arthur's second-in-command was in her hospital. She scowled angrily, her dark mood only blackening further when she spotted him reattaching Bors' arm himself.

For one blasted moment that angry knight on the bed fell mercifully silent, and then whatever quip Lancelot made sent him into a new frenzy of fury and Alaina too was livid.

"Miriam!" she called out over her shoulder, pressing an already quite bloody rag over a man's shoulder wound firmly. The dear old lady stumbled over as quickly as her aging feet could carry her and smiling knowingly at Alaina's furious expression swiftly took over the young woman's place. Dancing around Miriam and the various people standing in her way, Alaina's march over to Lancelot- now rejoining Gawain- didn't have quite the powerful angry stride she'd been hoping for. Nonetheless, Gawain was right to look up with some trepidation and nudge Lancelot. Lancelot was NOT right to give her the biggest self-satisfied grin in the world.

"Good day to you, my Lords" she said stiffly, standing over the two. It could have looked like a stern mother telling off too naughty boys if it hadn't been for the smirks gracing the two 'boys' faces.

"And to you, Alaina" Gawain replied courteously, smiling up at her playfully, knowing full well she was not there to exchange pleasantries.

"_Lady _Alaina" she snapped imperiously "and since you're not hurt, Sir Gawain, I must ask you to leave. You're taking up space." She said rudely as Gawain's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and gave Lancelot a disbelieving look, nodding almost imperceptibly at the woman. Arguably still a girl, Lancelot though, when you considered her age. Lancelot just raised one eyebrow meaningfully at Gawain and nodded slowly.  
"And besides" she continued, choosing to ignore their silent conversation "you stink of drink."

"Of course, Milady" Gawain said, bowing slightly with faux politeness as he stood up "I can't think of anything more pleasing than leaving this place and your company" he smiled as Alaina bristled at the smoothly given insult, clapped Lancelot on the back with another incredulous look and walked off.

Lancelot squared his shoulders as Alaina turned on him and sniffed pointedly.

"You're no better, Lancelot." She glared.

"_Sir_ Lancelot" he quipped back at her, to her annoyance.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your friend over there" she started warningly and Lancelot beamed.

"Oh yes, of course, not to worry. I know your girls were doing the best they could but everything's a bit chaotic at the moment and I just thought I should stand in and help. You know, where I can." It was all very skilfully done. The words couldn't be objected to yet his tone was entirely sarcastic and insulted her management of the hospital which- he would never admit- wasn't actually that bad considering the grand scheme of events.

She floundered for a moment and Lancelot enjoyed watching her briefly lose control.

"If the girls required assistance- which might I add should NOT have been from you- it is ONLY because your friend over there will not shut up swearing and shouting like some savage barbarian!" she ranted, clearly having lost her cool which pleased Lancelot somewhat even if he did not enjoy being screamed at "And might I add from what I hear of his yelling, most of this is now directed at you and I don't know _what_ you said to provoke him so, but i'm sure your removal might help with calming him!"

Lancelot waited patiently for a moment before saying softly "shush girl. I know there's a lot of blood here for a fragile young maiden like yourself, but you're making too much noise for a hospital, lass."

Alaina thought smoke might be billowing from her open mouth.

"Although I agree with your other point. _I_ don't know what provoked him so either. I told him of his appearance and wounds and how perhaps Vanora would appreciate someone a little healthier in her bed. The outburst was of a mad man." He grinned. "Perhaps you could do with the company of a healthy man yourself, Alaina."

"Perhaps." She said "But I can only see sick men and sick dogs around here."

"I see no dogs." He replied, puzzled but smirking.

"Really not, Sarmation mongrel?"

The insult was mild, Alaina thought, but it had clearly hit its target well for Lancelot's mouth pressed into an angry line.

She pressed her advantage whilst she still had it.

"I'm telling you now that if he won't quieten down on his own, I WILL tie up his mouth, _noble _knight or not."

Lancelot fixed her a look so angry that for a moment she thought he might strike her. His mood was always so unpredictable, she remembered too late. She really needed to learn to keep her temper in check around him.

"Pray forgive him" Lancelot said with quiet anger "What right at all does he have to even a smidge of compassion from the great Lady Alaina?" he breathed in deeply to regain control of his emotions and Alaina found herself glad it was after the battle and most of his energy had been used.

"After all, he only got injured in the process of saving your damned Roman arse."

Alaina eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'll trust you not to talk about my Roman arse, damned or otherwise, thank you. No matter how often it's on your mind."

His fury was extinguished as quickly as it was ignited and Alaina began to realise how volatile the first knight really was. Directed more so at her perhaps because of her blatant disregard for the knights whom he no doubt thought she should have some indebtedness to.

"I'm only doing the job Arthur saw fit to give me" she reminded him and before Lancelot could make any retort a girl yelled out for her from a nearby bed. She was clearly panicking and going woozy as a man started throwing up in his bed, blood mixed in with the bile. Lancelot grimaced and half expected Alaina to vomit or faint too.

"Ok, now don't worry is the first thing. You just need to remain calm when things like this happen ok. Breathe through your mouth slowly- you don't want to smell this." Lancelot watched with interest and surprise as Alaina bustled around, calming the girl and soothing the man and ordering wet rags. She was unexpectedly efficient.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Alaina walked over to Lancelot quickly.

"I'm going to have to beg your pardon and leave, Sir" she said sharply "As you can see, its hectic so if you'd not mind leaving I- Oh!" she broke off staring in shock at Lancelot's left forearm on which he had wrapped up a rather nasty, deep gash.  
"You're hurt!"  
Her tone was, for once, totally devoid of contempt and in fact was so sincerely surprised at the fact that he could possibly have got himself hurt in such a violent woad attack that it left Lancelot feeling rather smug.

"Bronwyn" Alaina called and the girl who had been panicking a minute earlier came rushing over, looking slightly fearful.

"This is Sir Lancelot" Alaina informed the girl, any explanation cut off- and proved unnecessary- by the, in her opinion, ridiculously excited gasp that followed. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she continued "He's injured his arm quite badly and I'm going to need you to care for h-"

She was beginning to get annoyed at being spoken over in her own hospital. This time however it wasn't a local village girl- no she was just standing their dumbly- but an armed knight, and Alaina needed to begin remembering to treat them differently.

"There's absolutely no need for this" Lancelot protested "It's a minor scratch and one I've already dealt with myself!"

Alaina looked down derisively at the torn fragment of riding cloak wrapped around his arm.

"Give your attention to people who need it and leave me alone." He said, and Alaina could see Bronwyn swooning at his selfless gallantry. Alaina was less impressed.

"Absolutely" she smiled sweetly, immediately alerting Lancelot to danger "and your wound will fester, your arm will rot and you'll die in battle unable to lift a sword or damp in a bed from a long drawn-out sweating fever." She smiled again and went to walk away. "Tell me, will it be a Christian burial or your heathen burnings?"

"All right." Lancelot muttered angrily, looking over at Bronwyn as he said it so he wouldn't have to face Alaina's victorious grin.

"Take good care of him" Alaina told the girl clearly and Lancelot studied her expression but saw only annoyance and anger. "The last thing I need is Arthur breathing down my neck."

"How thoughtful" Lancelot shouted at her and laughed when he was further ignored. He turned to face Bronwyn and smiled charmingly. As Alaina walked away she heard him comment flirtingly "you're a very pretty girl, aren't you?"  
She rather thought it sounded like how a stable boy might address his favourite horse but Bronwyn clearly had no such qualms judging by her giggling.

"Don't judge her so harshly" Miriam told her as she passed. "You may have been locked away from it but all these girls hear about are the wonderful Sarmation knights."

"No need to act like a silly little girl though" Alaina snapped and the woman laughed.

"She's not acting."

Lancelot was smiling up at the girl from where he sat, guessing her age to be somewhere between thirteen and fifteen. No doubt at least a full decade younger than the knight she was unintentionally throwing herself at, with her giggling and touching. She was certainly beautiful, he thought. More so than any other woman here. She had long blonde ringlets falling down to her slim waist that was much more appealing than Alaina's long dark hair that she'd messily swept up on to her head and out of her face. Bronwyn had bright green eyes that were sparkling with excitement. What really caught Lancelot's attention were the very pretty plump pink lips that she bit hesitantly as Lancelot realised he had been staring at them for a moment too long.

"I think I underestimated. You're a very beautiful woman" he told her, staring at her intently and valiantly resisting the smirk when he heard her breath catch and watched her cheeks tinge pink. Instead he smiled engagingly at her, encouraged by her slight sigh.

"Oh even you can't blame the girl with that smile" Miriam laughed and Alaina, annoyed at herself for doing so, turned and watched Lancelot woo Bronwyn as dispassionately as she could.

"Hmmm" she commented ambiguously but the elder woman pressed the subject.  
"You don't think him handsome, Lady Alaina?"

Alaina looked over at him again, smouldering away at the girl and shrugged carelessly.  
"I suppose he is." She said, as if it were no interest to her. "Though I rather think at the moment he looks like a wolf bearing its teeth at a lamb"

Turning her back on him and trying to appear busy, Alaina didn't realise was that Lancelot- having picked up on her conversation- was smirking at her obvious aggravation with a vague sort of triumphant delight.

"Erm, Milord" Bronwyn murmured hesitantly, capturing his attention again "I've stitched up your arm, Sir. So I guess I ought to go back to Alaina unless-" Lancelot looked up at her, noticing that she clearly had no intention of leaving "unless there's anything else you might want me for?" she asked hopefully, still having not let go of his arm and biting her lip in a very suggestive manner, whether she realised it or not. Lancelot grinned despite himself and salaciously met her eyes, before dropping his eyes lower to her pouting mouth and then lower still. She was clearly breathing quite heavily and Lancelot found he was at just the right height to see two-

"Bronwyn!"

The girl jumped slightly and turned around at Alaina's voice, trying to look innocent. Lancelot was shaking his head in annoyance and regretfully leaning back from Bronwyn.

"If you've finished up here then Miriam could do with some assistance" she said and Bronwyn, nodded quickly, but walked away slowly and very dejectedly. Lancelot watched her go with an equal air of disappointment.

"I'm sorry" Alaina grinning, not looking remotely apologetic as she took in his frown with some glee "Did I ruin your fun?" She rolled her eyes. "Looks like you'll have to find some other girl to warm your bed then."

"Well if you're offering" Lancelot shot back and she scoffed, moving away to a now vacated bed and removing bloodied sheets.

Sensing he was still watching her, she turned to face him hands on her hips and Lancelot took that moment to look her over, slowly drifting his eyes from her face down to her toes and back. He smirked as he focused on a particular area and heard (and saw) her huff with exasperation. When he met her eyes again it was a totally different expression on her face than Bronwyn's but even so Lancelot felt a grin tug at his mouth. She glowered at him for a moment and turned away.

"Undressing her with yer eyes ain't nearly as rewarding as undressing her with yer fingers, lad" Tristan smirked, appearing suddenly behind him the way the scout always did. "But o'course, she won't let yer, will she?"

"Who said I'd want to?" Lancelot asked.

The scout didn't even bother smirking. He just gave Lancelot a look and glanced over at Alaina. As Lancelot followed his glance, he saw Alaina lean across the bed to throw a sheet over. In that moment, Lancelot was torn between two desperate impulses. One was to throw her down onto that bed, hike up that far too long skirt, spread her legs and take her as many times in as many positions as he could before her voice went hoarse from calling out to her God and screaming his name. Of course, the other was to strangle the life out of her.

"The amount of times you look at her, anyone would say you're a love-sick pup" Lancelot shot him a disbelieving look and Tristan smirked. "Of course, knowing you as I do, I'd say you're more of a randy hound."

Lancelot let out a bark of laughter.

"Aye? And what's she- a wily vixen?"

"Stick to your own species mate" Tristan said jokingly. "You never know, throw a lucky dice and she could be a bitch in heat."

Alaina was greatly disturbed by a sudden outburst of laughter coming from that man as it never boded well. Especially when she saw who his companion was; the scary knight. Alaina couldn't imagine him saying that many funny anecdotes. He was known as the silent one anyway, wasn't he? Tristan or something.

As if hearing his own name in her head, the scout looked up and grinned wolfishly at her.

"Are you injured Sir?" she asked, feeling out of her own depth and trying to regain control of the situation. Lancelot appeared to find it hilarious that she was so daunted by the knight, strengthening her resolve to stand up proudly to them.

"Injured- after a vicious woad attack?" he looked at her like she was stupid. "Of course I am" he said shortly.

"So then you require help" she smiled falsely.

Tristan shot her a look that suggested he was questioning her sanity.

"Of course not" he snapped sharply and she steeled herself against a flinch.

Lancelot grinned.

"Arthur needs you" Tristan addressed Lancelot, no longer paying any attention to the woman. He muttered something that Alaina didn't catch- particularly because of the loud internal rant she was having at the rudeness of the knights- but whatever it was it caused Lancelot to snigger and look at Alaina again, which was worrying in and of itself.

The scout walked out and Alaina eyed the retreating figure pointedly. When Lancelot didn't move she said with false cheer;  
"So, I guess you'll be leaving then Sir Lancelot? So soon- how sad. Goodbye"

Lancelot shrugged.

"Well if you're going to miss me so much I could always take you up on your ever so kind offer earlier. It does get rather cold at night."

She folded her arms angrily, annoyed that he was still playing this game when she was so sure he was going to leave.

"I'm surprised there's room for me, what with your giant ego taking up so much space."

He stood up quickly and Alaina's momentarily happiness at his signs of leaving was diminished when she realised just how close he was, looking down at her comparatively petite frame.

"You want to be careful with that acerbic tongue of yours, Alaina" She glared at him; angry at his comment, angry at his use of her first name, angry at him towering above her, angry at his sudden power flip so that once again he was in control. "It only brings attention to all the other possibilities that pretty little mouth of yours offers."

What he was expected, Alaina didn't know, but he was less surprised about that resounding slap than she'd thought he would be. Shoving him away from her, he grinned and strode out of the hall winking at a pretty girl as he left.

"Oh" Bronwyn said sadly "He didn't say goodbye."

Alaina managed to not slap her too. Although it was very very close.

...

...

_AN: _As i said, this was just to get the characters styles in my head but i'm not fully convinced yet. feedback- positive and negative- is both welcomed and kind of necessary for me at the moment :P


End file.
